TK SD SMP SMA
by shyjoker
Summary: HOREEEEE ! Chapter 2 udah ada ! Baca ya !, jika mau. Cekidot !
1. Baru Nama Doang

**Characther's : **

**DARI DEIMON DEVIL BATS** **:**

Sena (TK) kelas A.

Hiruma (SD) kelas 5.

Kurita (SMP) kelas 1.

Mamori (None alias guru! Guru TK :D).

Monta (TK) kelas A.

Mushashi (SMP) kelas 1.

Nanti review jika ingin tambahan characther lagi nyan...

**DARI OUJOU WHITE KNIGHTS :**

Shin (SD) kelas 1.

Sakuraba (SMP) kelas 1.

Otawara (None juga alias guru olahraga).

Takami (SMP) kelas 1.

Wakana (TK) kelas B.

Ikari (TK) kelas B.

Nanti review jika ingin tambahan character lagi nyan...

**DARI SEIBU WILD GUNMAN'S :**

Kid alias Shien Mushanokoji (SD) kelas 5.

Tetsuma (SD) kelas 5.

Riku (TK) kelas A.

**DARI BANDO SPIDERS :**

Kotaro (TK) kelas A.

Akaba (TK) kelas A.

Juli/Juri (TK) kelas A.

**DARI SHINRYUJI NAGAS :**

Agon (SD) kelas 5.

Unsui (SD) kelas 5.

Ikkyu (SD) kelas 3.

#ShyJoker :"Itu aja reader's, jika ingin penambahan characther review ato P.M saja."


	2. Bermulai!

**Kisah di Sekolah dan hari-hari aneh di Sekolah D.E.I.M.O.N.**

* * *

"Huuweeeeeeeeeeee!" terdengar suara tangisan anak TK histeris.

"Sena-chan, kamu kenapa? Siapa yang nakal? Hayo Ngaku!" teriak ibu guru kesal karena anak asuhnya menangis, dan karena pula tuh anak sering di tindas, seperti di suruh, di palak, dan yang lain-lain.

#ShyJoker :"Males, panjang dan banyak soalnya."

"Huweeeee, bu, bu Mamori bu-bukan (hiks), Sena yang ditindas..." kata Sena dengan muka kyut yang bisa membuat orang pingsan dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

"Lalu kenapa Sena-chan menangis?" tanya Mamori sambil meluk yang berhasil membuat seekor monyet #ditabok pake pisang, maksudku anak yang dipanggil Monta namanya #Ditabok lagi, maap salah lagi, Raimon tapi dipanggil Monta ngiri semangat 25 pisang(hah?!) bagaikan monyet #Author :Ngehindar serangan, tapi kepleset kulit pisang dan diketawain dengan nistanya.

"Ka-karena (hiks), kakak yang berambut hitam dan mirip Sena punya..(hiks)." kata Sena yang mulai tenang dan menjelaskan, "Iya, iya lalu apalagi Sena-chan?" tanya Mamori antusiasis, "Dia senang menembak kakak yang tidak mempunyai rambut!" jawab Sena dan mulai nangis lagi."Lalu kenapa Sena-chan menangis?" tanya Mamori bingung, (ShyJoker: Ya, iyalah masa orang gak bingung, kalo orang lain yang kena kenapa situ yang nangis ?).

"Ka-karenya tembakannya ke-kenyan Senaaaaaaa!" kata Sena kecil lagi dan menangis histeris lagi, Mamori facepalm dan tahu siapa penembaknya (reader's tau juga kan?), langsung Guru itu melesat untuk mencari si devil yang suka membawa anak anjing rabies #Diuber Cerberus. dan 2 kelelawar besaudaranya, satu gede udah tua kakek-kakek #PLAKK, maaf yang sudah teenager (HOEEK! #PLAAAKK) dan satunya lagi muda umur 3 mingguan alias masih anak balita.(Imut!)

"_Hiruma Yoichi anak kelas 5..ke ruang guru di panggil guru!_"

* * *

**(Sementara di kelas 5, saat dipanggil.)**

* * *

"Jyah, gue jadi dipanggil gara-gara kau sih, Botak sialan!" komentar anak jibrak hitam, mata, gigi, kuping bagaikan iblis dari Neraka Jahanam yang tersadis nama tempatnya, juga identitasnya sangat rahasia bernama Hiruma Yoichi.#Ditembak pake AKB-48, eh inikan nama band sorry, lupa namanya (Semua :Dasar).

"Enak aja sampah! Yang jelas lo yang nembak!" timpal anak botak yang klincong sinarnya bagaikan bola mutiara atau kaca.#Digampar kecepatan Dewa Implus.

"_Maaf, seoorang lagi selain Hiruma, Agon Kongou kamu juga dipanggil, terima kasih.._."

"Pengumuman sampah macam apaan nih?! Sampe aku yang sebenarnya jadi korbannya malah dipanggil." protes anak botak tadi, dan tidak salah lagi namanya Agon Kongou."Sudahlah Agon kalau kamu nggak datang malahan bisa bertambah lama loh waktunya..." nasehat kakak kembarannya yang juga (#Agon :SETOP! Author sampah, masih ngelanjutin nih kata gue patahin tuh semua tulang-tulang badan, tangan, kaki sampahmu! Mau lo?!. Author :"Iye deh..,Ampun saya nyerah."), botak saja biasa aja tanpa apapun.(Agon :"..., SampahJoker..", Author :*Glekk* KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! , Agon :"BAH! Geer amat sih dia.., orang aku ingin ngegampar dan menonjok dia..", Unsui :"Itu sama saja Agon...(Sweatdroppedria) (-A-"))

"_Maaf, sekali lagi bagian yang tadi..._"

"_Fyuh, bukan gue toh?_" pikir Agon.

"_Agon dipanggil ke ruang guru sebagai saksi atau anak yang di penjara..Terima Kasih..._"

*GUBRAK!*

"Buset, dah nih pengumuman sekolah atau penjara sih?!" teriak Agon kesal dan stress, Unsui hanya bisa sweatdropped."Kekekeke, Botak sialan", kamu takut? Kekekeke.." tawa Hiruma, "Enak aja sampah sialan dari Jahanam!" teriak Agon, "Ya, udah siapa yang berani ketemuan sama guru ketempat pertemuan, sampe lokasi yang paling pertama, yang kalah bakalan dapat hukuman!.." Hiruma membuat pengumuman lomba.

"Heh, siapa takut? Jelas-jelas aku bakalan menang!" Agon menyombongkan diri, "Kekeke kalau begitu kita mulai...SEKARANG YA-HA!" tanpa aba-aba Hiruma langsung melesat meninggalkan Agon sendirian, "WHAT THE-WOI BALIK KESINI WOI CURANG LO!" Agon berteriak sambil melesat, Unsui yang melihat tingkah laku adik kembarnya hanya bisa sweatdropped dan geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**5 Menit kemudian didepan pintu guru.**

* * *

"Kekeke, pasti tuh Botak sialan nggak bakalan sampai kesini sekarang, kekeke." kata Hiruma rencananya dia akan memperalat Agon, tapi waktu masuk kaget karena...(Reader's :Nyoba ngeCliffHanger kita santap loe! Author :"HIIIEEEE!" (ala Sena)).

"Oh, Hiruma kamu telat." Agon berkata sok sopan dan juga senyum liciknya, Hiruma kaget dan ingin mati sekarang juga (Hiruma :"GUE NGGAK SEGITUNYA KALEEEEEEEEE AUTHOR SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"(sambil menembak senjatanya lupa nama tau-lah.)).

Hiruma men'deathglarenya dengan muka 'Lu gimana bisa duluan padahal lu'kan suka nyasar kemana-mana', "Ayo Hiruma duduk sekarang!" perintah guru Mamori baik-baik dan lembut, Hiruma mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Agon."Botak, bagaimana kamu bisa kesini duluan? Biasanya nyasar dan setengah jam kesininya?" bisik Hiruma bingung, "Rahasia sampah!" balas Agon disambut senyum liciknya, "Cih, sialan lu Botak!" gerutu Hiruma.

"Oke, gimana kalo sekarang kalau kalian menjelaskan siapa salah satu dari kalian berdua yang memulai?" tanya bu Mamori sambil melerai kedua makhluk monster tingkat KAKAP #PLAAKKK."Dia yang mulai!" jawab Agon dan Hiruma bersamaan sambil nunjuk kearah satu sama lain."Haaaaaah..., ya sudah alasan kalian berantem kenapa?" tanya bu Mamori sambil memakan creampuffnya, "Lagi berebutan granat, Bu." jawab Agon dan Hiruma bersamaan.

"APPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!? KALIAN TUH MAINNYA BAHAYA-BAHAYA SEKALIIIIIIIIII!" teriak bu Mamori pake muncrat krimnya, Agon nyaris kena dan Hiruma juga pake tameng kecil bulat entah darimana."Bu, teriak sih teriak tapi jangan pake krimnya doooong!" keduanya teriak pake TOA entah darimana juga tuh benda.

"Maaf maaf, bu guru kaget karena mendengar nama alat perang seperti granat, dan jangan coba-coba memperlihatkan senjata lainnya seperti pistolmu Yoichi!..." tegur bu Mamori sambil menyita senjata tembakan kesayangannya bagaikan anaknya alias Hiruma #PLAKK.

Setelah menyita dan menyimpan senjata-senjata yang bagaikan anak, Agon nyegir ke Hiruma, lalu Hiruma hanya bisa mendengus kesal."Kacian deh lo SAMPAH!" bisik Agon setengah berteriak, "Diam Kongou!" perintah bu Mamori, kali ini giliran Hiruma yang nyengir dan gantian Agon yang mendengus kesal."Ya, sudah jika kalian berantem lagi nanti ibu harus panggil orang-tua kalian kesini!" tegur bu Mamori.

"Kekekeke, saya sudah tidak punya ibu dan ayah saya pergi entah kemana, dan juga saya tinngal sendirian dirumah, kekekeke." kata Hiruma enteng.

Agon dan bu Mamori hanya bisa sweatdropped dan merasa iba(Mamori doang, Agonnya kagak.)

"Kalo Agon?" tanya bu Mamori, "Lengkap bu guru sampah." jawabnya,"Heh, gak sopan kamu!" tegur bu Mamori sambil menggetok kepala licin Agon (Autor :KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!, Agon :Idih amit-amit tuh anak, padahal aku cuman nonjok doang.)

Hiruma hanya bisa ketawa-tawa saja."Oh, iya sekalian kalian mau kenalan sama anak asuh ibu tidak nanti kita ketemuannya di TK" pinta bu Mamori."Untuk ibu apa aja boleh." kata Agon dengan sok genitnya dan Hiruma hanya bisa ngangguk-nganguk saja."Oke, berarti kalian bakalan ke TK nanti-nanti sajakan?" tanya bu Mamori.

Agon dan Hiruma ngangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Oke kalo begitu sampai nanti ya!" kata bu Mamori, dengan normal(?) keduannya keluar ruangan.

"Yuk, masuk kelas botak sialan sudah mau bell nih!"

"Tanpa kau ngomong juga bakalanku lakuin sampah,dan jangan lupa kamu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk saya, sampah!"

"Cih!"

* * *

**Kembali ke tempat TK **

**Lomba menjadi Perang**

* * *

Setelah Sena tidak nangis lagi dan dikasih permen jeli dari ibu Mamori waktu dia kembali dari kantornya setelah menegur 2 anak setan #Author diuber Agon dan ditembaki Hiruma, dia main balok-balokan dan tiba-tiba Monta sahabatnya yang mirip monyet #Mukul Monta pakai tiang besi, (Author :"Horeeeee! Saya berhasil-berhasil! Tidak ditabok pake pisang dan kepleset kulit pisang lagi" (gaya Sule)).

"Mukyaaa, Sena kita main panjat-panjatan yuuuuk~!" aja Monta teman dekat Sena, yang mirip monyet #Ditabok pake pisang karena kesenengan dan berhore ria."Gak mau nanti Sena cakut jatuh.." tolak Sena sambil main balok-balokan."Yah, Sena gak seru..! Ya udah Monta ngajak yang lain aja dadah!" kata Monta sambil meninggalkan Sena sendirian.

"Sena kamu ngapain? Main lomba lari lagi yuk kaya kemarinch!" ajak anak seumuran Sena dan juga mirip Sena tapi ubanan #RODEO DRIVEEEEEE! Author kabur dan masih diuber-uber Agon (Riku:"Agon, liat si Author jelek itu kagak?" Agon:"Lu kira gue gak nyari juga tuh Author sampah, sampah?" Riku:"Ya, sudah yuk kita cari sama-sama yuk!" Agon:"Ogah, pencar aja biar cepet!" Riku:"Okeh" *Berpencar* Author:"Abaikan saja dialog ini." Agon dan Riku :"KETEMUUUU AUTHOR -JELEK (Riku) SIALANSAMPAH (Agon)!" Author:"Oh no sampe jumpa di dunia lain desunee~!"#Ngaco!)

Alias JEENG JEENG JEENG JEDOR(?) yang denger JEDOR abaikan saja, Riku Kaitani si Petani #Ngaco PLAAAAKK."Ah, gak mau ah Riku nanti kamu menang lagi seperti biasa, hmph!" tolak Sena mentah-mentah."Ah, Sena jahat!" protes Riku manyun karena tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. "Jika Riku mau main lomba-lombaan, main aja sama Monta dia tadi habis ngajak teman panjat, aku tolak tadi, sekarang masih nyari teman main aja sama dia!" kata Sena acuh tak acuh, Riku mikir-mikir dan nyari Monta si anak monyet sok lucu (Author :"Hueeek!" Monta :"Kurang asem kau Author bertopeng!")

Lalu ketemulah Monta si monyet jejadian #PLAAAKK dia baru saja ingin mengajak Kotaro tapi untung Kotaro nolak. "Oi, Monta main lomba lari yuk!" ajak Riku. "Enggak mau ah! Maunya main panjat-panjatan!" tolak Monta. "Ya, sudah nanti aku bilangin bu Mamori kalo kamu suka nyuri pisang di kebun sekolah loh!" ancam Riku. "Eeeh, tau darimana kamu?!" tanya Monta. "Rahasia!" jawab Riku sok rahasia, padahal dia asal nebak.

"Nyeh, nyebelin kamu!" sesal Monta. "Ayo, main lomba lari!"."Enggak mau! Maunya panjat-panjatan pohon!"."Ya udah kita suit yang menang, pilih lombanya!"

Dan saat itu juga, akhirnya jadilah perang suit.

* * *

**Main Gitar Sendirian  
**

* * *

"Oi, Akaba aku ingin nanya.." kata anak laki-laki yang berambut jibrak biru tua, sambil nyisir.

"Tentang apa, Kotaro?" tanya anak berambut merah dan bernama Akaba, sambil memainkan gitar mini.

"Tentang gitar kamu, habisnya hampir tiap hari aku lihat kamu bawa gitarnya!" jawab Kotaro polos(?).

"Oooooh, begitu..., ini gitar kesayangan aku suka maininnya hampir tiap hari.." jawab Akaba.

"Jadi maksud kamu, tiap kamu di TK, tiap kamu pulang pakai mobil, tiap kamu mandi dirumah, tiap kamu makan dan tiap kamu tidur pun juga kamu mainin?!" tanya Kotaro kaget dan salah mengerti.

"Bukan, bukan maksud aku.., aku maininnya saat tidak ada penggangguan begitu." jelas Akaba.

"Seperti waktu luang?" tanya Kotaro lagi.

"Iya, seperti itu." jawab Akaba mulai senewan, karena Kotaro banyak nanya.

Tiba-tiba Akaba punya ide. "Kotaro kenapa kamu nggak bicara dengan Juli?" tanya Akaba berharap agar Kotaro menjauh dan tidak mengusik dia dengan gitarnya.

"Eh, kalau tentang itu Julinya sedang main sama yang lain.." jelas Kotaro, sambil (masih) nyisir (juga) rambutnya.

Akaba kecewa tetapi.

"Kotaro kamu mau main petak umpet tidak?" panggil Juli dari jauh.

"Eh, jika Juli ikut main, aku mau!" jawab Kotaro, senang dan menyusul.

Dan setelah itu juga Akaba merasa sendirian dan senang.

"Fuuuuun, karena aku sendiri aku akan memainkan musik penyendiri" katanya beliau.

Author :"Gendeng tuh anak sama gitar dan musik."

* * *

**Si Idol dan Anak Super  
**

* * *

"Shin! Shin! Shin! Mana sih tuh anak? Waktu lagi nggak butuh dia, datang. Giliran di panggil saja...!" geruta anak SMP yang diincar gadis-gadis dan seseorang model bernama Haruto Sakuraba dan mencari adik angkatnya yang kuatnya nge'wow.

"Shin! Kamu dimanaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakuraba kaget, karena merasa tangannya diremas atau di tindih(?) batu.

"Kak Sakuraba, kenapa panggil-panggil nama Shin?" tanya anak kelas 1 muncul dibelakang Sakuraba, dan sangat imut sekali, (Fangirl's :(Pingsan) Author :"Masih imutan Sena!) dan bernama Shin Seijourou.

"Haduh, Shin kalo mau muncul bilang dong dan kamu tuh Shin kamu dari mana sih?" tanya Sakuraba kesal (tidak pakai membentak) sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit dan juga, karena capek, yah salah dia masa dia nyarinya di hutan dan sekolah lain sih emangnya Shin suka ngapain sampai nyarinya jauh-jauh begitu.

"Oh, dari TK soalnya aku dipanggil..." kata Shin polos. (Fangirl's : Pingsan lagi karena melihat keimutan Shin kecil)

"Buat apa?" tanya Sakuraba, dengan adik angkatnya yang masih kelas 1 SD.

"Membantu petugas angkat-angkat meja kursi dan membantu mengikat Ikari dengang rantai." jawabnya dengan muka datar.

Sakuraba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dan bingung sendiri mengapa orang tuanya mengangkat Shin sebagai adiknya.

"Kak Sakuraba habis darimana? Soalnya waktu Shin mencari kak Sakuraba, dikelas sekolah tidak ada, Shin sudah cari kak Sakuraba dimana-mana, dari kelas yang besar-besar, di toilet, di selokan, di kelas adik kelas, lalu aku minta Ikari mencium bau kakak tapi dia tidak bisa katanya, soalnya kakak baunya berantakan jadi susah di cium.." Shin jawab dengan muka yang sangat datar entah bisa dibedain dia meledek atau apa.

"Haduh, Shin masa kamu minta Ikari nyium bau kak Sakuraba sih? Emangnya dia anak anjing apa?" kata Sakuraba sambil sweatdrope. Bayangin reader's ada anak anjing yang di mutan menjadi manusia APA YANG TERJADI DI DUNIA KONYOL INI?!.

Lala :"Author Lebay" Author :"Diem kamu! Pergi 'nape! Ntar aku pengen munculin jadi Oc di Dangan Ronpa. "_Kalo bisa sih.._(batin Author)", Lala :"Bisa saja sih, tapi si Author pengennya word'snya banyak jadi bakalan lama dan parahnya lagi Author hanya bisa memegang mainnya saat Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu pagi dan hari libur karena nilai si Author jelek saat UKK dan terpaksa Remedial setengah pelajaran, duh malu-maluin" Author :"DIEM LU eh, jadi lu lagi..., ulang lagi. DIEM KAMU! SEENAK-ENAKNYA BUKA AIB ORANG NTAR AKU HAPUS KAMU!". Lala :"Nyeh, biarin Author takkan bisa melakukannya soalnya saya punya peran peran terpenting di Ficnya D.R (Dangan Ronpa), begitu juga dengan kakak." Mavis :"Halo, agar waktu membaca nama saya tidak salah paham saya laki-laki dengan nama permpuan loh." Author :"Abaikan dan jika ingin tahu lebih banyak tetang Oc's saya baca di Profile saya ya." Lala dan Mavis :"Dasar Author murahan dan promosi." Author :"Abaikan!"

"Yah, soalnya katanya Wakana saat tidur dia suka mengeong(?) saat tidur siang..." kata Shin dengan muka datar. "Mengeong?! Itu bukannya kucing?!" teriak Sakuraba kaget. "..Dan sekaligus mengongong.." jelas Shin. Sakuraba yang mendengar hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**Si Iblis, Gendut, dan Bapak Tua**

* * *

"Hiruma aku dengar kamu dipanggil gara-gara berantem lagi dengan Agon ya?" tanya kakak yang mukanya mirip 16 keatas. "Cih, emangnya kenapa bapak tua?" tanya Hiruma judes. "Eh, Musashi dengar darimana Hiruma berantem? Kan, sekolah SMPnya kita dan SDnya Hiruma kan jauh..." tanya anak yang badannya kaya Sumo dan bulat #Diuber Hiruma dan senjatanya.

"Kurita..., lebih baik kamu harus memakai kacamata dan amati, apa yang Hiruma pakai.." kata kakak yang mirip 16 keatas tadi dan bernama Musashi tetapi nama aslinya Gen siapa gitu #Musashi :"Thor panggil aku Musashi tidak apa-apa kok.".

"Eh...? Hah?! Hiruma ngapaian kamu pakai baju Maid dan mukanya cemongan (atau menor ya?) begitu?!" teriak kakak gendut tadi bernama Kurita.

"DIAM GEMBROT!" bentak Hiruma sambil menembaki Kurita dengan pistolnya. Kurita kewalahan (bener gak ya tulisannya?) dan Musashi menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Oh, aku lupa! Bahwa aku punya janji nanti aku pulangnya nanti aja kalian berdua duluan sana!" ujar Hiruma sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Musashi dan Kurita. "Kira-kira Hiruma kemana ya Musashi?" tanya Kurita kepada Musashi yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu.

* * *

**Kembar dan Tompel**

**#Ikkyu :"Woi, ngeledek banget kamu tuh Author!"**

**Replay**

**Kembar dan Anak Dragon Boll**** #PLAAAK!**

**Replay lagi...**

**#Agon :"Woi kapan mulainya kalau begini terus?" Ikkyu :"Sampe tuh Author cari panggilan yang bagusan dikit!" Agon :"Emang yang ini kenapa?" Ikkyu :"Agon-Senpai, kamu tuh seneng banget apa ya..?!"**

**Kembar Kece dan Anak 3 SD yang Kesepian.  
**

**#Author :"Puas?" Ikkkyu :"Dikit." Agon :"Cih, terima aja 'Kyu! Atau gue gampar loe!" Ikkyu :"Ampuuuun! Agon Senpai!"  
**

* * *

"Kak, Kak Agon!" panggil seorang anak yang kira-kira kelas 3 SD dan murid Deimon, memanggil kakak kelasnya yang botak dan juga menengok ke belakang karena mendengar suara panggilan. "_Sapa yang manggil?_" pikirnya sambil celingak-celinguk nyari sumber suara dan bertanya kepada kembarannya yang tertuanya. "Oi, Unko-Chan tadi lu manggil gue ya?" tanyanya bingung dan tanpa dosa. "Kak-! Kak Agon dibawah nih juga di belakang kakak nih!" kata suara anak kelas 3. Agon dan Unsui nengok ke belakang plus kebawah. Ternyata JENG JENG JENG, anak yang..! JENG JENG JENG, memanggil Agon (doang), JENG JENG JEGEER! #Ikkyu :"Kapan jadinya, Thor?!", Author :"Nggak bakalan jadi jika kamu masih mukul ples nonjok gituh!" Abaikan)

* * *

TBC~!

All :"Cepet, banget?!" Author :"Yah, kenapa?" Agon dan Hiruma :"Nih, bocah maksud kite kenapa mendadak dipotong?!" Author :"Biar kece!" (nyengir).

Author mati karena dibantai para Chara Eyeshield.

Author :"AKU MASIH HIDUUUUUUUP!"

* * *

**LalaNur Aprilia : Makasih ya reviewnya maaf jika bagi kakak membacanya ancur ceritanya, sekalian Author baru yang ngebuat fic ini soalnya aku buatnya di lokasi Cartoon. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih dengan reviewnya. Saya hanyalah Author berumur 13 dan kelas 2 SMP salam kenal.**

**Assalammualaikum dan Waalaikumulsalam.**

* * *

**Maaf jika ada yang Typo.**

**Review?**


End file.
